


Dark Waters Initiative

by FoggyWanderer



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Cyanide Video Game), Control (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Bottom Takami Keigo | Hawks, Crossover, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Investigations, M/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Submissive Takami Keigo | Hawks, Switch Dabi, Threesome - M/M/Other, Trauma, War Themes, unexpected crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyWanderer/pseuds/FoggyWanderer
Summary: After a year being the new director of the Federal Bureau of Control, Jessie Faden decided to launch the Dark Waters Initiative. Her goal? Gain some intel, diplomatic and tactical support from the Hero Public Safety Commission. She put one of her best agent on the job: Joan Pierce aka Abyss, Head of Investigation. They now have to deal with Pro Heroes, Villainsand everything in between.A completely unexpected crossover written with the help of an IA because why the F not.Non-Binary Oc/gender neutral pronouns.
Relationships: Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Original Character(s), Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Takami Keigo | Hawks & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Dark Waters Initiative

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks!  
> Is this my first published fanfic ever? Yes.  
> Am I nervous AF? Yes.  
> Am I happy that I've finally found the courage to finally do it? Heck yeah!  
> Just a little thing before you start reading it: English is not my first language and I have several cognitive and learning disabilities which makes writing quite difficult for me. I'm doing my best to avoid mistakes but let's be real: I'm gonna make lot a them anyways so pleeeeease be indulgent!  
> Hope you like it :D

The hideout the Federal Bureau of Control found for them was quite… cozy to be honest. An old PI office with all the commodities and a bedroom right next to it, separated by a very old and noisy door. At least they will sleep next to their job and not with their job this time. Settling in took near a minute, it’s not like they’ve brought a lot of stuff with them anyways. They picked up their phone dialing for one of their two new colleagues: All Might. They smiled as they remembered the face of a young and enthusiastic blond boy with big and radiant blue eyes shining bright under the winter night sky. It’s been what… 15 years since then? My gods time goes way too fast, especially when you can’t age anymore.

“I was waiting for your call Joan. It’s been way too long.“ His cranky voice was oddly soothing. He must be in is smaller form.  
“Same here Yagi. But I’m afraid we have to keep this conversation professional. But hey, coffee when this is over?”  
“Deal!” He says, chuckling softly.  
“I received the briefing on the plane. Almost ten pro heroes disappearing in one month? No trace, no lead-”  
“-Actually… It’s ten now.” His voiced cracked.  
“Since when?”  
“Yesterday night.”

Shit.

“Okay. My office in one hour. I want everything you have on this. And when I say, everything it’s EVERYTHING classified included. Oh, and don’t bring Endeavor unless you want another disappearance on the record.”  
He laughed. “Joan, he works on this case too you know.”  
“Couldn’t give less of a fuck. See ya.”

He was going to bring him here anyways. He had no choice in the matter but it was worth the shot.

Joan prepared a white board some files, even coffee. But when they met their gaze in the bathroom mirror, they saw jet-lag wasn’t an urban legend. Their long wavy mint hair were a pure mess, their gold emerald eyes all puffy and their strong, buffed stature tensed up like violin strings. A hot shower was truly needed, so they did just that. They put on some black jeans, their binder and a black tank-top on before heading back to the office, slipping into their combat boots. They didn’t had to wait long before hearing the echo of a very enthusiastic laugh in the corridor.  
Joan opened their door facing two big figures carrying boxes full of files. They took the time to ignore the stern and slightly annoyed one and greet the other with the warmest smile.

“So, you’re just gonna stand there, on my door frame or you’re gonna give me the hug I deserve big man?”  
“Guess.” The blond one grins wildly before picking them up and squeeze them in a tight embrace, maybe too tight.  
“You know, I have a binder for that. And I would like my ribs to stay intact.”  
“We both know they would heal instantly.”  
“Yeah, but still hurts like a bitch though.”  
He puts them down delicately.  
“Language handsome fellow.” He says while pushing Endeavor forward. “this is Todoroki Enji. Enji This is Pierce Joan, Abyss for short.”  
“Abyss will be more than enough for you.” Joan stated. He sighed loudly before giving a menacing glare to All Might and barging in the office, bumping their shoulder in the process.  
All Might morphed into his smaller form with a disapproving look on his face.  
“Play nice. You need him as much as he needs you. Maybe even more now.”

Endeavor sat in front on the desk in silence, his leg shaking nervously. Yagi put a hand on his shoulder but he brushed it off almost right away. Joan did a quick vibe check, brushing their aura against his. The man was stressed out, worried, completely on edge. Maybe provoking him wasn’t the best idea. He was hot, like burning hot.  
“Yagi I need some ice, could grab some for me? It’s down the hallway on your left.” he nodded and started to walk away. They grabbed their hand. “Take your time.” He smiled and closed the door behind him.

Joan sat behind their desk staring at Endeavor, studying him closely.  
“I despise you and soon, the feeling is going be mutual. We still have to work together for the sake of those missing heroes out there and yours as well.”  
He raised an eyebrow.  
“I recognize struggle when I see it. Plus: you’re bad at hiding it. Lucky for you, I respect your pain more than I hate your guts.”  
They took a deep breathe.  
“I’m sorry about earlier, it was unprofessional. Truce?”  
He stared a them, considering their proposition.  
“Truce.”  
“Good. One last thing: I need to know if your problem could become our problem, and what I can do to help if it happens.”  
He laughed sarcastically.  
“It’s already our problem kid, that’s why I’m here. The only thing you can do to help is solving that damn case.”  
Kid? My gods, if only he knew…  
Yagi comes back with the ice as expected, they took a glass of water and put some cubes in it, proposing it to Endeavor who gladly took it.  
“Let’s get to work shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are! A very short first chapter to set the context. If you have any advices in terms of layout to make it easier to read, please tell me in the comments!  
> See you in the next chapter, where the real fun begins.


End file.
